Historia Andrzeja
Witam was moi jedyni przyjaciele. Siedzę tu praktycznie od eroforum i pisze glownie na pomaranczowo. Mialem kilka projektow na niebiesko ale zawsze okazywaly sie tak hooyowe, ze rezygnowalem z nich po kilku dniach. Wlasciwie to ograniczam sie do podszywu "rucham psa jak sra" bo nic lepszego moj zniszczony pornografią i komiksami umysl nie jest w stanie wymyslec Prawdopodobnie gdybym przestal pisac na f23 nikt by tego nie odczul, nawet nie potrafie zaspamowac dyskusji celliny ani Typowego Po krótce. Nazywam sie Andrzej. Mam 23 lata. Jestem gównem Nie ucze się, nie pracuje - jestem na utrzymaniu matki, ktora niestety jest zniedołęzniala. Co jakis czas piszczy czy @@@ wie jak to nazwac i musze karmic ją do ustnie jakims syfem, ktory przygotowuje pielegniarka. Niestety NFZ uznalo ze nie ma podstaw by refundowac leki dla mojej mame, wiec cala kasa z renty idzie na tą @@@aną papke Zyjemy jak szczury. Stary byl dobrym czlowiekiem, jednak straszną zyciowa @@@ą (mam to chyba po nim) Zmarl utopiwszy sie w wannie... Mowią, ze czlowiek umiera tak jak żyl.. no coz, to chyba mowi samo za siebie Nie mam przyjaciol. Prawdopodobnie przez to ze jestem a) glupi b) aspoleczny c) @@@sko brzydki Niektorym bozia dała rozum, innym urode, innym spryt ... mi nie dala @@@ nic. Jestem wysoki bo mam 185 cm wzrostu, ale wychudzony i strasznie blady. Mam ksywe wampir. Moj bialy onanistyczny, wydluzony tepy ryj przyciaga uwage jedynie zwierzat, ktore niestety syczą albo warczą na moj widok.. zaleznie od gatunku. Moim ostatnim przyjacielem byl Tomek z klatki obok. Lubilismy sie kiedy mielismy po 14 lat, jednak wtedy to zaczal spotykac sie z tymi podejrzanymi typami , zaczal pic piwo, palic papierosy. Martwilem sie o niego, wiec poskarzylem dzielnicowemu zeby cos zrobil. Tak nasze drogi rozeszly sie. Zrozumialem, ze postapilem malo rozsadnie, kiedy idac do pobliskiej Biedronki w celu zakupienia mitycznego gęsiwa, zauwazylem cegłe lecąca wprost na moj pysk. Zemdlalem i obudzilem sie caly w dziurach po papierosach. Coz... nalog niszczy zdrowie, w tym przypadku jednak nie zniszczyl ich zdrowia a moje Niedawno postanowilem cos zmienic w moim zyciu. Ostatnio na forum bylo tyle trendow nawolujacych do wygrywania, ze pomyslalem - a co tam, przeciez mi tez sie moze udac Zaczalem od poszukania pracy. Bez kasy nie ma niczego, wiec to byl priorytet. Wertowalem kilka dni ogloszenia i zaznaczalem co to lepsze propozycje. Spodobalo mi sie ogloszenie "latwa praca dla kazdego, nie wymagamy kwalifikacji, 4000 tys miesiecznie". Pomyslalem, @@@ tam raz sie zyje Sklecilem na jednej kartce A4 CV i ruszylem pod wskazany adres Firma znajdowala sie w dosc dziwnym miejscu. Ubocze miasta, stary dom, troche przerazajacy Moj sflaczaly kutas jakby wyczul niebezpieczenstwo, bo kilka kropelek moczu przyozdobilo moje jeansy. No ale nic, zapukalem. Po kilku sekundach otworzyl mi drzwi mily facet. Od razu zalal nie potokiem slow, mowiac o jakis dziwnych procesach ekonomicznych, pracy, przyszlosci i wszystkim co do tej pory wydawalo mi sie obce. Sluchalem, jednak zniszczona przez pornografie psycha nie pozwalala mi sie skoncentrowac. W koncu usiedlismy. Pan Robert, bo tak sie przedstawil, zaczal mnie wypytywac o rozne rzeczy - co lubie, co umiem itp. Podal mi sok pomaranczowy, ktory z checia wypilem. Co pozniej okazalo sie być błędem Obudziłem sie z @@@skim bolem glowy przywiązany do jakis rury. Odziany bylem tylko w skorzana kamizelke. Moje usta byly zakneblowane. Staralem sie wyrwac, jednak więzy byly mocne. Moze i bylem glupi jak but, ale wiedzialem ze mam @@@ane... Na poczatku weszlo dwoch osiłkow. Patrzyli na mnie i smiali sie. Podeszli blizej i wyjeli swoje fujary. Jedna byla naprawde spora Koles bez zenady splunal na nia i wsadzil mi prosto w mojego anusa. Poczulem przerazliwy bol, ktory czuje do tej pory gdy sram. Drugi facet zaczal mnie na@@@ac Bez @@@ przyczyny, lal mnie po mordzie jak worek treningowy, plul na mnie, kopal ... nie wiedzialem dlaczego. Jego kutas rytmicznie obijal moje policzki, podczas gdy z drugiej strony czulem jak moje jelito grube zaczyna byc w niebezpieczenstwie. Zostalem przerżniety jak zwykla szmata, zaczalem plakac i blagac o litosc, prosilem Boga o pomoc, zamiast pomocy niestety spadla na moj pysk jedynie strozka zolto-bialej spermy Znow zemdlalem. Obudzilem sie na srodku drogi, gdzies w lesie. Odziany bylem tylko w gacie i koszulke. Poza bolem glowy czulem rowniez niesamoiwty bol brzucha no i rzecz jasna anusa.. Wstalem nieporadnie, i poczulem razacy bol po prawej stronie. Podnioslem uyebaną koszulke. Kilka szwow na ciele, bol, chwila refleksji? Moj onanistyczny umysl przypomnial sobie film na Discovery o zlodziejach nerek Zostalem brutalnie zgwalcony i pozbawiony jednej z niewielu rzeczy ktora funkcjonowala w moim ciele calkiem sprawnie. Zamiast dostac pracy stalem sie szmatą, dzieki ktorej jakis @@@any francuz kupi sobie nowa nereczke Z bagazem wspanialych doswiadczen jakos dotarlem do domu... Matka na@@@ala jakies ultradzwieki jak szalona, bo nie karmilem jej pewnie kilka dni. Na szczescie moj kutas jest sprawy, wzrok i rece jeszcze nie zawodza. Biore sie wiec za jedyna rzecz jaka mi w zyciu wychodzi - targanie skory. Kategoria:Przegrane życie